


What Would You Do

by imayoshis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fluff, KiyoHyuu, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imayoshis/pseuds/imayoshis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seirin loses to Rakuzan and how Hyuuga reacts to the loss and Kiyoshi not being able to play anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Do

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this kind of quick and isn’t edited. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

“Has anyone seen Hyuuga?” Izuki looks around the locker room, scanning everyone’s face, but none of them were Hyuuga.

“He’s outside. Just leave him be, you guys.” Riko sighs softly and leans against a locker. “He isn’t really taking the results of the game very well.”

“Where did Kiyoshi-senpai go?” Kuroko asks, glancing over at his coach.

“Teppei is probably with Hyuuga.”

 ~~~~

“Hey,” Kiyoshi stops behind Hyuuga, who stood against a railing with his back to the brunette. “Are you okay?”

“No,” Hyuuga stills.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? It wasn’t your fault we lost. I’m the captain; I should be taking responsibility.” Hyuuga bites down on his lower lip to stop it from quivering. “It’s my fault we lost. It’s my fault we couldn’t keep our promise.”

“No, Hyuuga. It’s not your fault! Don’t say it is!” Kiyoshi grips onto Hyuuga’s shoulder, feeling it slump forward as Hyuuga tries to hold back any form of crying. “You know what? I don’t care about that promise! I’m just glad I got to play with you and everyone else. I’m happy that I had this experience. I’m happy I got to stand by your side and play the sport I love.”

Kiyoshi sees a tear run down the shorter male’s cheek, and he wraps his arms around him without giving a second thought. “Idiot,” Hyuuga mumbles into Kiyoshi’s chest as the brunette hugs him tighter.

“Seirin will always be number one to me. I don’t care about Rakuzan winning. I’m happy, okay?” Kiyoshi nuzzles his face into raven black hair as he continues to speak. “You are a great captain. It wasn’t your fault. Don’t ever say it’s your fault again.”

“But I wanted to win with you by my side.” Hyuuga shoves his face further into Kiyoshi chest. “I really wanted to win. It was the last time I could play with you. I wanted to win our last game together and finally keep my promise with you, but…”

Kiyoshi lets go and grips Hyuuga’s shoulders, pushing him away from his chest so he can see his face. He frowned when he saw the tear drops on Hyuuga’s glasses and tear streaks on his face. “Stop it. It’s fine. I-,” his voice hitches in the back of his throat and he feels his eyes begin to water. “I couldn’t have asked for a better last game than this one. I love this team. I love playing with you guys. I loved playing with you, Hyuuga. I don’t have any regrets.”

“You’re crying and you still say you’re happy and don’t have any regrets. You really are an idiot.” Hyuuga pulls his forearm to his face to wipe his tear streaked cheeks.

“You know I can’t help it.” The brunette lets out a small chuckle and wipes his face as well. “Um, Hyuuga, I know this isn’t the time, but I have been meaning to tell you this after the winter cup for a while. What would you do if I told you ‘I love you’?”

“Huh?” Hyuuga raises an eyebrow. “Well, do you?”

“I do.”

“Are you going to say anything else?”

“I was hoping you’d have some sort of response.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

Kiyoshi lift his hand from Hyuuga’s shoulder and gently caresses his cheek. “Then can I do this, just this once?” He speaks in a hushed tone as he leans forward; just barely letting their lips graze one another. Their foreheads rest against each other as the brunette whispers, “I don’t want to ever see you cry again. So please don’t be sad anymore.”

“You call that a kiss?” the raven haired boy remarks, as their eyes meet. Hyuuga raises his hand to the back of Kiyoshi’s head, running his fingers through his hair as he pushes his head downward and kisses him more forcefully, but breaks it off quickly. “I’m still sad about the game and not being able to play with you anymore, but I guess this will do until I come to terms with it.

 


End file.
